Josuke Higashikata/Misc
Major Battles *Josuke & Jotaro vs Anjuro KatagiriChapter 271: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (3) *Josuke vs Okuyasu NijimuraChapter 274: The Nijimura Brothers (1) *Josuke & Koichi vs Keicho NijimuraChapter 277: The Nijimura Brothers (4) *Josuke & Koichi vs Toshikazu HazamadaChapter 290: Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (2) *Josuke vs Akira OtoishiChapter 307: Red Hot Chili Pepper (1) *Josuke vs Rohan KishibeChapter 323: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House! (6) *Josuke vs Bug-EatenChapter 326: Let's Go Hunting! (2) *Josuke & Okuyasu vs Shigekiyo YanguChapter 336: Shigechi's Harvest (2) *Josuke vs Yuya Fungami *Josuke vs Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Josuke vs Terunosuke Miyamoto *Josuke & Okuyasu vs Yoshikage Kira In Video Games Cult Jump (GB) Josuke appears as one of the ten characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise to appear in the game Cult Jump. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Josuke appears as a support and help character. In his 2-Koma support, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to heal the character that it punches and in his 3-Koma support he uses his Stand to rapidly punch the opponent as Crazy Diamond cries out "DORARARA!". His help Koma makes the duration of negative status effects (such as poison, blinding and burning) shorter. He has an ally boost with Jotaro. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind (PS2) Josuke makes a brief appareance in the game's introduction as an image behind Giorno (along with Part 4 Jotaro, Part 3 Joseph, and Jonathan), appearing as Koichi remarks that Giorno has a kindness similar to those of the Joestar bloodline. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Josuke makes his playable debut in the PS3 game, and was confirmed along with Okuyasu, Jolyne and Ermes. Josuke is a powerful and easy-to-use character. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Josuke can turn Crazy Diamond on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. During a fight, Josuke can use several different attacks that were featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. * I'm a real Deadeye Dick!: Crazy Diamond flicks either a ball bearing or a rifle bullet. If Light, a ball bearing that curves upward is shot as a form of anti-air. If Medium, the ball bearing flies a little further before curving upward. If Heavy, a rifle bullet that flies at high speed straight forward is shot. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Guess I wasn't mad enough: Josuke picks the opponent up by their collar, before Crazy Diamond appears to punch them in the face and send them flying. While Crazy Diamond is off: * Get closer and pull 300km/h!: Josuke turns to the side as Crazy Diamond's fists appear from his back, rapidly striking the opponent. Josuke's skills can be performed instantly following this move. * Break through and beat you up!: Josuke braces himself with his arms as he charges at the opponent, before summoning Crazy Diamond to pummel them. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * DORA!: Josuke summons Crazy Diamond to rapidly punch and dig up the ground. This skill can down an opponent, and hit an opponent already downed. This move leaves a small, visible spot of excavated ground, and has a follow-up. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** As you were!: Using a piece of rubble he took from the floor, Josuke quickly flies to the point where "DORA!" was last performed by fixing the piece. This move can be used from anywhere on the stage, and is excellent for evasion or blindsiding an opponent. While Crazy Diamond is on: * DORARARARARARARA!: Crazy Diamond unleashes a barrage of punches at an upward angle, knocking the opponent into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air, and can initiate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Josuke can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Rockabye baby!: Crazy Diamond quickly flies forward and swings. If the attack connects, Crazy Diamond will pummel the opponent before punching them in the face, sending them flying. * He heals pretty quickly!: Crazy Diamond punches the ground, digging it up before reforming it into a barrier that stops non-HHA/GHA projectiles and damaging the opponent should it be touched. If Josuke or Crazy Diamond touch it directly, the barrier will shatter early. A Stand Rush skill that Josuke can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Exclusive to Josuke is the ability "Watch your mouth!", requiring a stock of the Heart Heat Gauge to activate. Josuke will begin to fix his pompadour, and if the opponent hits him during that moment, they will stop to insult it, temporarily sending Josuke into a blind rage as his hair spikes upward. In this enraged state, all of Josuke's attacks have increased speed and damage, as well as draining significantly more from the Guard Gauge, making it significantly easier to Guard Break. He is able to chain normal attacks together infinitely, and will not flinch from attacks that don't result in a hard knockdown, but will constantly advance toward the opponent, unable to crouch, move backwards, or block. Barriers erected by "He heals pretty quickly!" evolve from floating shield-like structures to completely vertical walls. A skill exclusive to this form is "I'm not done kicking your ass!" where Crazy Diamond forces a downed opponent to stand, leaving them vulnerable to more attacks. Josuke's hair continues to stand if he uses his HHA or GHA while this ability is active. Insults for Josuke's Hair Josuke's HHA, "You're in my range!" has Crazy Diamond fly forward and punch. If it connects with the opponent, Crazy Diamond will unleash a barrage of punches, ending with an overhead smash followed by an uppercut that sends them flying. By spending an extra half of a bar of his Heart Heat Gauge, Josuke can add a supplementary attack to the move, "Meet my 'homing missile'!", replacing the last two hits with Crazy Diamond flying backward and flicking a shard of broken glass at the opponent that boomerangs back through them using their blood, dealing more damage. Josuke's GHA, "You're already fixed!", has Crazy Diamond fly forward and deliver a powerful punch. If it connects, the opponent is blown back onto the floor, before Josuke swaggers over to them. As the opponent gets up, Josuke decides to heal them to their maximum health (this is purely visually cosmetic) to "make it fair". The opponent is left confused and distracted as Josuke sends Crazy Diamond to unleash an extremely powerful "DORARARA!" barrage that lifts them high into the air. Crazy Diamond then reels back and sends the opponent flying with an uppercut that brings them back down to their true ''health in addition to the GHA damage taken (similar to how he defeated Yuya Fungami). If facing against Johnny Joestar, Josuke temporarily heals Johnny's paraplegia, before the attack cripples him once again. Josuke also possesses alternate costumes, most of them are taken from the artbooks such as JOJO-A-GOGO and JOJO 6251. Besides the entire cast from ''Part 4, Josuke also possesses special dialogues before a match against Jotaro and Old Joseph (in both cases he asks both if it is really them, since Josuke recognizes them but notices that they look much younger, while Part 3 Jotaro and Joseph don't recognize Josuke). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Josuke was one of the first confirmed characters for the game (alongside Part 2 Joseph, Caesar, Stroheim, Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Diego). Since most of the game's animation, effects and attacks were reused from All-Star Battle, Josuke's moveset remains the same. His only new move allows him to use the rock barrier to trap and hold the opponent for a while. Of note is that his GHA has been retranslated to "I went ahead and healed your sorry ass...". With Okuyasu, they both can perform a unique DHA where Okuyasu has The Hand bring their opponent closer by eliminating a wide space in front of them, leaving them staggered. Both Josuke and Okuyasu interject before Crazy Diamond and The Hand pummel their target before a joint uppercut that sends them high into the air, with the two of them yelling in unison. He temporarily serves as the main protagonist of the story, along with Jonathan when the story enters the Steel Ball Run universe. He encounters his counterpart and fight a corrupted Joshu. After defeating Joshu, he is attacked by Yoshikage Kira and his Kosaku Kawajiri counterpart. Tournament He is paired with Johnny Joestar in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Old Joseph and Kira. Trivia *As of Steel Ball Run, Josuke is Araki's favorite JoJo. He explains that because of the general everyday neighborhood setting of Diamond Is Unbreakable, he felt more attached to Josuke, and considered him somewhat like a friend or a senior. In contrast, Jotaro was "more of someone you would admire as a hero".Interview with Araki. * Japanese fans sometimes refer to Part 4 with "hamburger patty", referring to the appearance of Josuke's hairstyle. * Josuke's surname, Higashikata, is written using the same kanji as "tōhō" (東方), the Japanese word for "eastern" or "oriental". The video game series Touhou Project has been known to reference the series frequently, as the creator himself is a noted fan. References }} Category:Article management templates